The invention relates generally to an improved support and transport stand for a personal watercraft such as a jet ski, water scooter, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a stand which is capable of receiving the personal watercraft from a motor vehicle such as a pick-up truck, transporting the personal watercraft to the water over typical beach terrain and yet is collapsible for convenient storage when not in use.
Personal watercraft have become increasingly popular in watersport activities throughout the world. Utilization of these watercraft, which can easily weigh several hundred pounds, can however be severely limited by the ability of an individual to easily transport such craft to the water in a convenient and economical fashion.
Specialized personal watercraft trailers have been developed to be towed behind motor vehicles. In most instances, however, these trailers represent single purpose devices much the same as a conventional boat trailer. As is the case with respect to a boat trailer, these personal watercraft trailers require a paved trailer ramp into the water in order to launch the personal watercraft.
In addition, wheeled carts have been developed to carry personal watercraft over the sand or other beach terrain to transport the personal watercraft into the water. These carts, which usually include balloon type tires, are normally low to the ground and still require that the personal water craft be lifted onto the cart from a primary carrier such as a pick-up truck or trailer.
Further, loading or unloading ramps have been designed to remove personal watercraft from the back of a pick-up truck and directly into the water. In addition, there are also numerous winch and frame designs to load, unload and/or support personal watercraft. None of these winch and frame designs, however, are designed to be moved over typical beach terrain.
There exists, therefore, a need for a support and transport stand for personal watercraft to easily remove the watercraft from the back of a pick-up truck and transport the watercraft into the water. Such a design should be lightweight and collapsible into a smaller configuration for storage when not in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.